Blood and Fire
by Time of the Flame Heart
Summary: When a thousand warriors of Starclan fall, a former leader will rise from the ashes, and will guide the Clans once more, the twice dead reborn and alive again…


**_Blood and Fire_**

**Disclaimer: I, Flameheart do not own Warriors…( I wish I did) Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and have no ownership of it.**

_When a thousand warriors of Starclan fall a former leader will rise from the ashes and all will guide the Clans once more, the twice dead reborn and alive again…_

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Lakestar – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark cream stripes and ocean blue eyes.

Deputy: Silverfang – dark ginger tom with amber eyes (descendant of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw).

Medicine cat: Brackenpelt – brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Warriors: Goldenclaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Shellfoot- cream she-cat with pale red tinged paws and blue eyes.

Stormclaw-long furred dark grey tom with green-blue eyes.

Brightspirit-bright ginger tabby she-cat with gold-brown stripes and golden brown eyes.

Frostclaw-fun loving silver-grey tom with pale blue-grey eyes.

Willowwisp-blue-grey tabby she-cat with light grey stripes.

Apprentices: Falconpaw- light golden brown she-cat with green blue eyes.

Ravenpaw- blackshe-cat with white muzzle, chest,paws and tailn tip and blue eyes.

Darkpaw- solemn black tortishell tom, brown and white with white front paws.

Dark stumbled though the dingy forest looking for a safe place to rest. She knew her kits were coming soon and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her weary eyes almost didn't notice the black hole in the ground until her paw slipped into its rim. There was a faint scent of badger, but it was so old that Dark didn't care. She climbed into it paws slipping on the soil until she reached a brittle nest of bracken and lay down.

As she made herself comfortable, as much as she could anyway, she wondered how she had come to this, about to have kits hiding in an abandoned badger's den. She never planned this, it was all an accident that just happened to her… she'd been charmed by the young Shadowclan tom and by the time that she realized that he was using her, and she had already become pregnant with his kits.

The bedtime story her mother had regaled her with made the Clan cats seem so noble and brave… unfortunately her mother turned out to be wrong about Shadowclan at least.

In the once grand and adventurous stories Dark's grandmother Fern had followed all four clans when they left after twolegs began trapping all of the cats living in the forest until there were almost none left.

Fern had been trapped once and that was how she had met the clan cats. One of the trapped clan cats, Leafpaw, had helped all of them escape. There were other cats but it was that young she-cat that Fern remembered best because of the young she-cat's compassion and bravery.

And so, right before the clan cats left Fern followed one of the Riverclan border patrols and as soon as they were gone she rolled in the scent marks until her pelt was saturated with the smell of Riverclan, Fern hated the smell but Riverclan had the strongest scent marks and the biggest clan at the time. When the clans left she tagged along behind helping older cats, never noticed by Leopardstar.

When the clans reached their new home Fern disappeared into the woods never again seen by the clan cats. A few seasons later Fern found a secret mate, Hawkfrost who only chose Fern as his mate so that he could have heirs. But Fern was happy when he had died, because over the moons Hawkfrost had changed and she had begun avoiding him right after she discovered the she was pregnant. She gave birth to a tiny tomkit with a light tabby pelt and a lithe she-kit with dark grey tabby fur and darker black stripes. She'd planned to drop the kits off in the clan territories and hope they would be taken in but after they were born she decided to raise them herself.

Dark broke out of her memories as a spasm racked her thin body. Her kits were coming.


End file.
